Digital electronic circuits use quantized signals to store and process information reliably. The quantized signals or digital signals can have multi-modal distributions, such as the bimodal distributions that characterize binary digital signals. The process of converting an analog signal to a digital signal may be affected when there is a difference between a mean level of an analog signal and a decision threshold of a quantizer. The process of converting an analog signal to a digital signal may be also affected when the peak-to-peak level of the analog signal is smaller than a quantizer threshold uncertainty or below a desired peak-to-peak digital signal level divided by the quantizer gain.